SCP-G
Item Number: SCP-G Object class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-G is to be contained in a humaniod containment chamber, any requests are to approved by 05-Council. Any personnel trying to hurt SCP-G are to be apprehended and put in waiting for reasoning due to -G probably going into a rage state. SCP-G has said he has no memory of his family, all he has said is that he woke up here after running for Containment Sqaud before being brought to the Foundation. He gets along well with humans, male and female, and even gets along with SCP-999. Some reason whenever hugged by a female, he instantly calms down or falls asleep when angered. SCP-G is able to cause any class scenario if angered to certain points. Note: If anyone tries to help SCP-G escape, any personnel are authorized to terminate at will. Note: We might use SCP-G to terminate SCP-682 and any other SCP´S that need to be destroyed. Description: SCP-G is a 12 year old male with red hair, red pupils and white skin like a human. SCP-G wears a red hoodie with nothing on it, white sweat-pants and dark red shoes with no laces, the clothing is removable. He has shown to have any power imaginable and fortunately, does not know how to activate them, but they do activate randomly by accident. It is known that he gets along and shows mercy, even to people that have killed others. When shown to SCP-040, his touch did not harm SCP-040. It is assumed he can also communicate with something that talks to to him no matter the language, as shown when talking with SCP-939. He can also regenerate rapidly or slowly (mostly slowly). _______________________________________________________________________________________ SCP-G has shown to show a power that mainly activates when someone is in danger or when defending himself, SCP-G calls it: Full Cowling to compensate for SCP-G's body's inability to handle Ultimate at its full strength, he developed a way to use 10% (previously 1% which was then improved to 5%) This way, he can avoid injuring himself and disregard the need to turn his power on and off by keeping it flowing through his body. According to Gregg, this technique gives him greater maneuverability, as well as slightly enhanced strength and speed. His enhanced mobility allows him to scale terrian and pretty much almost anything with ease, clear large jumps, as well as navigate quickly through cluttered areas. he was able to find SCP-682 and NTF in time using this technique to run through the desert. His mobility even allowed -G to outpace 096 during a breach, a SCP who runs at rapid speeds. When he activate Full Cowl, red vein like lines course throughout his body that coincide with the energy flowing through him. When fully active, his eyes emit a red fire trail in the top corner, and a crackling red electric aura flows around him. Due to the fact that the power is spread through his body evenly rather than concentrated on a single point, the overall effects are much weaker, leaving him with only slightly superhuman traits rather than the explosive power offered by 100%. ___________________________________________________________________________________ SCP-G IS THE MOST DANGEROUS SCP TO DATE